headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Subramanian
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Doctor Subramanian Doctor Caleb Subramanian | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Woodbury, Georgia West Georgia Correctional Facility | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2013 | 1st appearance = "30 Days Without an Accident" | final appearance = "Internment" | actor = Sunkrish Bala }} Caleb Subramanian is a fictional doctor and a supporting character on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Sunkrish Bala, he was introduced in the season four premiere episode, "30 Days Without an Accident". He made four appearances in the series in total. Biography Caleb Subramanian was a physician and a resident of Woodbury during the Governor's rule. Following the fall of Woodbury, Caleb was one of many residents offered sanctuary by Rick Grimes at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. As a doctor, he spent a lot of time with Hershel Greene, who was a veterinarian before the zombie apocalypse. Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident Caleb gave treatment to injured survivors following a walker rampage that took place in Cell Block D. He examined the body of a corpse who was once a man named Charlie Caleb was present when a mysterious viral outbreak spread through the prison and identified it as a form of flu. He began treating patients, one of whom was a man with an amputated arm. When the man succumbed to the virus, he had to be put down. Walking Dead: Isolation Caleb became infected with the virus himself, but continued to treat other infected survivors such as Glenn Rhee and Sasha Williams. He warned Hershel Greene that he should stay clear of him. The virus ultimately took Subramanian's life and he became a walker. Hershel was forced to put him down, first by breaking his arm, then by stabbing him in the eye. Afterward, Hershel read a passage from the Bible aloud. Walking Dead: Internment Notes & Trivia * * Caleb Subramanian is unique to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series and does not have a counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. * Caleb Subramanian was of Indian descent and appeared to be in his mid-thirties. * Caleb Subramanian was one of two residents of Woodbury with known medical training, other than Milton Mamet, who was a scientist. The other was Bob Stookey. * Caleb's first name may have been taken from producer and production supervisor Caleb Womble. * Playing the role of Caleb Subramanian is actor Sunkrish Bala's first work in the horror genre. He is also known for appearing in nine episodes of the ABC television series Castle, starring former Buffy the Vampire Slayer actor Nathan Fillion. He played a character named Vikram Singh in the final season of the show. Appearances # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Internment See also External Links * * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 casualties Category:Zombies Category:2013 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by viruses Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Characters who are stabbed in the head Category:Characters with biographies